Sanos y salvos
by SkyHell
Summary: "La advertencia había sido demasiado clara, el futuro les deparaba una tragedia terrible y justamente de esos 6 meses, tenía que ser ese día… Pero, Saitama sensei es indestructible, ¿no?" Saitama/Genos
1. Chapter 1

Notas del fanfic: ¡Primeramente! One Punch Man no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco, por desgracia. Esta obra está siendo única y especialmente para entretener a personas que aman esta pareja tanto o más que yo. Espero que la disfruten mucho.

Dedicado a tres personas que amo con la vida y que decidieron ver OPM: Alan (el hombre que hace mis días bonitos), Clara 3 (La princesa más hermosa que jamás haya conocido) y Abi (Quien me ha acompañado desde hace mucho tiempo)

Notas del capítulo: ¿Qué puedo decir? Me he visto One Punch Man más veces de las que me gustaría admitir y esto nació de ello.

Capítulo 01: _"La guerra sigue atroz, tras la puerta"._

¿Cómo era posible que siendo un androide pudiera sentir semejantes cosas tan intensas? En ese momento, por ejemplo, sentía nervios y ansiedad que eran completamente desconocidos para él. Pero claro, todo había cambiado cuando le había visto por primera vez, el hombre más fuerte del mundo pero también, él mejor del mundo a sus ojos.

La puerta del pequeño departamento se abrió dejando ver el típico traje amarillo típico de la persona que admiraba más.

– **¡Sensei! –** Exclamó caminando hacía la puerta, siempre lo recibía de la misma manera

– **Ah, Genos, volviste –** Dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa con su tono de voz natural

– **Sí, la misión no fue tan difícil después de todo**

 **–** **Me alegra, ¿Tienes hambre? –** Preguntó dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa, no esperaba que Genos regresará tan pronto puesto que habían llamado a esa misión a varios héroes Clase S, pero ya era su costumbre comprar comida para ambos

– **Sobre eso… –** Comenzó Genos buscando algo en su bolsillo, la oportunidad había aparecido tan rápidamente que considero que sería mala idea dejarla ir – **Me dieron un cupón para ir a comer a un restaurante de fideos… ¿Quisiera ir conmigo, sensei?**

 **–** **¡¿Ah!? –** Una enorme sonrisa se asomó por sus labios – **¡Por supuesto! Hace mucho que no salimos a comer juntos**

Genos sintió de nuevo una de esas emociones que el Sensei le producía, una pequeña alegría y calidez se hacía cada vez más presente

– **Entonces, vamos, Sensei**

 **–** **Me cambiaré la ropa, dame un momento –** Respondió, de alguna manera, emocionado por el entusiasmo de Genos.

El one punch se dirigió al cuarto en el que ambos dormían y notó como toda la ropa estaba ordenada y no pudo evitar sonreír al saber quién lo había hecho, definitivamente su vida había cambiado mucho desde que había aceptado que se quedara a vivir a su lado y de alguna manera, eso le agradaba porque ya no se sentía solo e increíblemente, se sentía apoyado.

Se quitó los guantes, el traje y lo dejo en la canasta que Genos había hecho para su ropa, tomó los primeros pantalones que encontró y también la característica sudadera que siempre usaba.

Unos minutos después ambos se encontraban en camino al lugar, obteniendo las miradas de algunas personas que se acercaban a pedir un autógrafo de Genos por ser un Héroe Clase-S

– **¡Gracias por salvarnos de nueva cuenta! –** Exclamaba una chica que lo miraba completamente endiosada

– **No es nada –** Respondió simple y llanamente, aún a pesar de que en sus adentros lo que realmente quería decir era que el verdadero héroe detrás de todas las hazañas era el hombre que se encontraba detrás de él.

– **¿Oh? ¿Qué no ese es el héroe tramposo? –** Exclamo un chico apuntando con su dedo en dirección a Saitama.

– **¡Es cierto! ¡Saitama! –** Comenzaron a exclamar varias voces con coraje, como siempre que llegaban a verlo.

– **¡¿Por qué sigues escondiéndote detrás de un héroe de verdad? –** Preguntó alguien al tiempo que empujaba al aludido

– **¡Oye! –** No había nada que hiciera enojar más a Genos que el hecho de que trataran de esa manera a la persona que más admiraba. ¿Cómo eran capaces de tratar así a alguien que los había salvado tantas veces? – **¡Déjalo…!**

 **–** **Está bien, Genos –** Respondió Saitama como si nada estuviera pasando, a él realmente no le importaban esa clase de comentarios pero no quería que por ellos se viera afectado el rubio – **Me adelantaré un poco –** Susurró en voz baja mientras comenzaba a caminar de tal manera que solo él pudiera escucharlo

 **–** **Sí… Sensei –** Respondió el susurro, no podía hacer nada más.

[…]

Saitama había llegado a una especie de callejón desde la que podía ver a Genos y la enorme cantidad de gente que le rodeaba y ovacionaba. Eso no era novedad. Siempre llegaban cartas a la casa de admiración, amor y sobre todo, apoyo. A pesar de que sabía que debía sentirse un poco mal por ello no podía más que sentirse feliz al saber que la gente reconocía todo lo bueno en él.

Detuvo con su mano un shuriken [1] que se dirigía directamente a su rostro

– **¡Oye! ¡Saitama! Pelea conmigo –** Dijo un hombre apareciendo desde las sombras

– **Hoy no tengo tiempo para eso, Sonic –** Respondió tirando el artefacto que le había sido lanzado al suelo

– **¿No tienes tiempo? –** Le miró con más cuidado y se dio cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que lo veía sin el ridículo traje amarillo que siempre llevaba puesto – **¿Tienes una cita?**

 **–** **¡¿Cita?! –** Sus ojos se abrieron ante la simple idea, que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza y no sabía porque le sorprendía tanto escuchar aquellas palabras.

– **¿Es eso? No sabía que a las chicas les gustaban calvos –** Agregó con una sonrisa burlona, tratando de hacer enojar al héroe clase B, pero Saitama no le escuchaba, de alguna manera se había quedado pensando en lo que había dicho… ¿Una cita con Genos?

¿Qué no se supone que eso debía molestarle?

Sonic se acercó lentamente a Saitama y se encontraba por colocar su mano sobre el hombro del otro, pero sintió como era detenido rápidamente.

– **¿Quién te crees para tocar al Sensei, Sonic? –** Preguntó Genos apuntándole con uno de sus caños que se encontraban en sus manos

– **¿Al Sensei? –** Respondió zafando su mano con fuerza – **Creí que estabas ocupado con tus fans, deberías dejar que nosotros tengamos nuestro enfrentamiento y seguir con tus** ** _niñas de secundaria_**

 ** _–_** **¡No me hagas reír! ¿Tú? ¿Enfrentarte a Saitama sensei? ¡Reconoce tu lugar!**

 **–** **Eh… Chicos –** Saitama estaba por intervenir cuando en la tierra se hizo presente un temblor, fuerte y estrepitoso. A pesar de ello lo más sorprendente era el tono grisáceo que las nubes y el cielo habían tomado.

Una de las alarmas que Genos tenía en el cuerpo se encendió mostrando una alerta nivel Dios.

Al parecer… Las profecías después de todo eran ciertas.

Notas del capítulo:

¡Hi desu! No puedo creer que acabe de escribir esto. Realmente no sé si les guste o no, porque nunca había trabajo con personalidades como las de Saitama y Genos. (Como la de Sonic un poco (¿?)) Así que espero que no les desagrade en lo más minimo.

Y bueno, aquí lo dejo porque la historia en sí es realmente corta, no creo que pase de los cuatro capítulos.

¡Gracias por leer!

Hasta la otra~

Aclaraciones:

[1] Shuriken: es un tipo de arma oculta arrojadiza como un proyectil. Está hecha de metal y es de origen tradicional japonés. Significa "cuchilla detrás de la mano" u "hoja bajo la manga".


	2. Capítulo 02: Incluso cuando la música s

Capítulo 02: _"Incluso cuando la música se haya ido"._

La gente se había quedado inmóvil, sin saber qué era lo que estaba pasando con su ciudad, o incluso, con el mundo entero. Solo se tenía la certeza del miedo y el peligro que se hacía notar en el ambiente.

– **¿Qué rayos está pasando? –** Susurró Genos, contrariado por todo aquello y también, preocupado. Desde que él había sido convertido en androide sus sistemas jamás habían mostrado semejante sensación como la que le recorría en esos momentos.

Saitama sintió una pequeña emoción nueva después de todo este podía ser el reto que tanto había estado buscando, pero también había algo que no le convencía del todo. Había cierta inquietud en su pecho, algo que no había sentido desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Sonic por su parte también sentía cierto nerviosismo por aquello que reflejaba el ambiente, pero simplemente se limitaba a mirar alrededor. Tratando de entender de encontrar el lugar del cual venía la presencia sin ningún resultado.

Un halo de luz apareció frente a ellos, en él se encontraba la figura de una chica que fue volviéndose más nítida mientras la luz desaparecía.

La mujer que estaba enfrente tenía una altura similar a la de Saitama, junto con una espesa melena de cabello negro, todos los rasgos de s cuerpo eran delicados haciendo que resaltaran dos detalles en ella:

Sus ojos, completamente negros.

Había una enorme gema de color negra en la mitad de su pecho.

Su cuerpo era cubierto por una especie de vestido de color blanco, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

– **Te encontré –** Susurró observando atentamente en dirección al One Punch

– **¿Quién eres? –** Preguntó Genos, apuntándole con uno de los cañones de sus manos, no sabía porque se sentía tan nervioso. Pero aparte de eso había algo más, que se sentía como una roca colocada en su pecho, seguramente a eso se referían con mal presentimiento.

– **Este asunto no es con ninguno de ustedes –** Dijo, como si apenas estuviera notando la presencia de los otros dos.

– **¡No has respondido!**

 **–** **Se corre el rumor que eres un guerrero invencible –** Continuo en dirección al único que le importaba en esa conversación – **¿Eres fuerte?**

 **–** **Lo soy –** Respondió con el tonó neutral de siempre

– **Pelea contra mí**

Una extraña sensación de frío recorrió la espalda de Genos y de Sonic ante esas palabras.

– **Vale, pero no aquí –** Agregó poniéndose un poco serio. Podía sentir una fuerza descomunal desprender de aquella creatura y sabía que si combatían, podrían haber muchos heridos.

– **Será como quieras, Saitama**

Aquello le había causado una tremenda incomodidad al andriode, no sabía la razón, pero escuchar la voz de esa mujer diciendo el nombre de su sensei le había provocado una sensación amarga y antes de que se diera cuenta había disparado una de sus armas contra ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que el ataque se había detenido a unos centímetros se su rostro

– **Te dije que esto no es asunto tuyo –** Esta vez, en aquella voz se escuchó un poco de molestia

El ataque estaba volviendo a Genos, por lo que el rubio se cubrió con sus brazos y cerró los ojos en espera del daño. No llegó a sentir nada por lo que abrió los ojos y se encontró con la espalda de Saitama quien estaba cubriéndole

– **Si este es un asunto entre nosotros, no tienes por qué inmiscuir a nadie más**

 **–** **Muy por el contrario, no quiero que nadie se meta en nuestra batalla y siento que hay molestas presencias de otras personas venir, así que –** Unas extrañas criaturas de color negro con forma apenas humanoide aparecieron del piso – **Pongamos una distracción para los odiosos invitados. Estaré esperándote en aquel punto –** Señalo una de las montañas – **Si no vienes, acabaré con el planeta en media hora –** Y dicho esto, ella desapareció

– **Sensei… –** Genos estaba por decir algo, cuando un grito se escuchó, una de esas criaturas había atrapado a un niño.

Saitama se había movido rápidamente y lo había terminado con un golpe, como siempre

– **Vete de aquí pequeño, es peligroso –** Dijo otorgando una pequeña sonrisa

– **¡Sensei! –** Exclamó para atraer la atención del otro, quien se giró a mirarlo – **No está planeando ir hacía allá, ¿verdad? –** La preocupación era notoria

– **Sí. Pero antes iré por mi traje –** Respondió honesto

Genos bajo un poco la mirada, aquello que se alojaba en su pecho se había hecho más fuerte y más odioso, como una roca ardiendo – **Entonces déjeme ir con usted**

 **–** **Genos, tú y Sonic deben cuidar la cuidad**

 **–** **¡¿Ah?! –** Exclamaron ambos al unísono, obviamente la idea no les agradaba ni si quiera un poco

– **¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes, calvo?**

 **–** **¿Y quién te crees tú para hablarle así al sensei?**

Un temblor más fuerte que los anteriores se hicieron presentes en aquel lugar por lo que Saitama simplemente se giró a ver al rubio

– **Te lo encargo, Genos**

 **–** **¡Con cuidado, Sensei! –** Respondió un poco más nervioso, aquella sensación no abandonaba su pecho y lo hacía sentir cada vez más mal…. Algo no andaba bien.

Por:

SH


End file.
